Skylanders: Portal Masters
by JJMAN65
Summary: Join Spyro the Dragon and his thirteen year-old portal master as they lead their friends on exciting adventures, uncover dark secrets, and learn that together they are strong.
1. Chapter 1: Cosmo and Spyro

Skylands, is world full of wonder, mystery, and adventure. This magical world consists of floating islands that were created by the deity-like beings called the Ancients. Soon after creating Skylands, the Ancients discovered magical elements that made up this world and some of its inhabitants: Magic, Tech, Water, Fire, Life, Undead, Earth, and Air.

Over the years, a group of beings known as Portal Masters trained to master these elements to protect Skylands from anything that threatens the world as it is the center of the universe. Over the years, the number of Portal Masters in the world rapidly declined and the last great portal master none other than Master Eon. During his prime, he worked with a group of beings known as the Elder Elementals or the more popular name: The Skylanders. The Skylanders and Eon protected Skylands from the threat of the evil Arkeyan Empire 1,000 years ago, but alas; these Elder Elementals disappeared after their battle with the Arkeyan King Arkus.

Centuries later, Master Eon formed a new generation of Skylanders to battle the evils of a Dark Portal Master known as Kaos (the son of a former colleague whom was a Dark Portal Master herself). During every battle, Master Eon realized he was getting older and weaker while Kaos continued to gain more and more power. The old Portal Master thought it was time for a new generation to join the Skylanders in their battle to save Skylands…

…And our story begins with one kid who is beginning his journey as a Portal Master.

"Look out!"

A 13 year old boy dashed through the Mabu Market place as if he was being chased by a monster. He ran past a chubby mabu who was caring a stack of books in his hand. The wind from his speed caused the books to fall down.

"HEY!" yelled the mabu, he shook his fist in anger, "Come back and help me pick up my books!"

The boy looked back at the mabu, giving him an apologetic smile, "Sorry, my chance to become a Portal Master can't wait!"

This child was Cosmo. For as long as his family could remember, Cosmo loved magic and would never stop reading or tinkering with anything related to the element. Being that his mother was a sorceress, it made sense. One day, while playing with a spell book, Cosmo accidently opened a portal to a water fall in his room (which his mother had to take care of). From that day on, his mother realized that he had a knack for magic and influenced him to write a letter hoping to be accepted into Master Eon's Skylander Academy.

"There's the pickup ship!" Cosmo smiled as he saw the ship get bigger. "Now if I can just make it…"

"Attention students of the first ever Captain Flynn school ship. Fasten your seat belts for an awesome ride!" the pilot announced over an intercom.

Cosmo gasped, "WAIT! I'm a student at the academy! Don't leave yet!"

"BOOM!" Flynn yelled as he left the docking port of the market.

Cosmo watched as the ship flew off into wild blue yonder. He smacked his face and sighed. His mother told him to go to bed early last night, but no. He had to keep reading about portal masters and how the Core of Light was created.

"Great," Cosmo muttered, "Now I won't even make it to the Academy's orientation, let alone have time to meet a Skylander."

"Not again…,"

Cosmo saw a purple dragon walk to the edge of the dock. He looked like he was sighing just as himself. Cosmo couldn't place a finger on it, but he looked familiar.

"That Flynn! He always has a one track mind unless it's enchiladas or Cali. I'll just fly back to the Academy." The dragon spreads his wings to prepare for take off.

"Wait!" Cosmo yelled to get his attention.

The dragon faces Cosmo, folding his wings back, "Can I help you with something kid?"

"Um, well if you don't mind me asking…," Cosmo begins, "I'm was supposed to be on that ship going to the Skylanders Academy. I really want to see the orientation and find my Skylander partner…"

Suddenly, the dragon took off in a flash and to Cosmo's surprise he was on the dragon's back, "Don't worry kid! I'll have you at the Academy in no time! Though you might miss the orientation you'll still have time to meet a Skylander."

Cosmo smiled, trying to hold onto his hat, "Thank you-"

"Spyro," the dragon answered.

"Spyro?" Cosmo repeated, knowing he has heard that name before.

"And your name?" Spyro asked.

"Cosmo."

Spyro smiled, "Cosmo. That's a cool name!"

The two shared a smile as they flew through the now setting sky.

Cosmo and Spyro land at the edge of the Skylander Academy's island. They run toward the courtyard to see a crowd of humans and Skylanders entering the building.

"Oh no, I'm late!" Cosmo smacks his face again, "I didn't even meet a Skylander!"

Spyro smiles, "Oh I wouldn't say that."

"What do you mean?" Cosmo asks. It took a while, but he remembered a certain page in the book he read the previous night, "Wait a second, you're…,"

"…Going to miss out on Master Eon's speech."

An old mabu with a white beard and eyepatch approached Cosmo and Spyro. He wore a leather jacket with a utility belt. The old timer was even equipped with a pistol,"And Spyro, you out of all Skylanders would never be late for one of Eon's speeches," the mabu said, hands on hips.

"We'll just head right on in Buzz," Spyro grinned as he walked toward the entrance.

Cosmo followed him into the building, "Why didn't you tell me you were a Skylander from the beginning?"

"I wanted to give you a chance to meet the other Skylanders if we arrived in time," Spyro explained, "Besides, you figured it out with me having to tell."

Cosmo gave a small smile, placing his hands on the back of his head, "Well, I was up last night reading about Skylands' history…"

"And you two won't make history if you sit here and chat it up in the hallways!" Buzz yelled. His sudden appearance caused Spyro and Cosmo to shake in their boots, "Now move it!"

Buzz fires his pistol and at the sound of the bullet, the new friends run straight for the arena room.

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2: The Crystal Crescent

Auther Note: Sorry for not updating the story for a while. I started it during my last few weeks in High School so I had to study for exams. Hopefully, Chapter 2 doesn't look like it was rushed.

**Disclaimer:** Skylanders/Spyro is owned by Activision. Cosmo and other OC's are owned by me.

* * *

CHAPTER 2: THE CRYSTAL CRESCENT

Everyone was in the Heroic Challenge Arena room talking, sparring, or walking around the gigantic place. This was no ordinary training though. Master Eon created this arena to mimic the look of certain landmarks in and random creatures in Skylands. That way the Skylanders( and now also the Portal Masters) could hone their skills before a mission.

Cosmo and Spyro were sitting down on the now grassy terrain, getting to know one another better. The purple dragon told Cosmo of his origins, many adventures, and about some of his Skylander friends.

"Wait, I thought all of you Skylanders were from Skylands?" Cosmo asked.

Spyro shook his head. "Not quite my friend. Dino Rang, Star Strike, and I are some of the few to have been born in a different realm."

"Don't you miss your friends and family?" Cosmo asked again.

"Yeah, but they encouraged me to do this as being a protector of this world is a great duty. Not to mention Master Eon invited me himself." Spyro answered. "And as for my family… I'm never meet my parents. The only family I have is my friend Sparx the Dragonfly. He lives in Dragon's Peak and helps out when I need him."

"Well, you're welcome in my family Spyro," Cosmo smiled. "I know my Mom will like you. She's a wizard and stuff like that. She even gave me her old spell book and a sketch book because I like to draw."

Spyro nodded, "So, what about your dad? What is he like?"

Cosmo happy smile changed into a melancholy frown, "Um, my Dad… is dead."

Spyro now felt bad for asking that, "I'm sorry Cosmo. If you don't want to…"

"No, no, it's okay," Cosmo reassures, perking up. "My father was actually a dragon rider from Dragon's Peak. When humans lived there as well. I was only 2 years old when my dad died and my only memory of him is when he took my mom and me to meet his red dragon partner. After that they fought in a war alongside the Elder Elementals against a dark Portal Master."

"Sounds like your Dad's a pretty cool guy," Spyro declared.

"He was," Cosmo agreed. "Can you tell me more about your home, The Summer Forest?"

Spyro scratched his head and smiled, "Well the Summer Forest…"

"I'd tell you nice try…, but it wasn't."

Spyro got excited, when he saw a violet, female dragoness smirking at her victory against a phoenix/dragon hybrid.

Cosmo raises an eyebrow, "What has you all excited?"

"That violet dragoness over there!" Spyro pointed toward the dragoness, "She's Cynder. One of my best friends I was telling you about."

Cosmo looked at the direction Spyro was pointing, but he wasn't looking at Cynder. He was looking at the undead dragoness' Portal Master. To Cosmo, she looked like an angel from heaven.

"Ahem!"

Cosmo snapped out of his love induced trance and looked at Spyro, whom was grinning at him, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh nothing," Spyro said playful, "It's just you were drooling over Cynder's Portal Master."

Cosmo blushed red and waved his hands in embarrassment, "No…no I wasn't! I was just…admiring her battle strategy."

"Of course you were," Spyro rolled his eyes with sarcasm, "Anyway, I was going to say let's go over there and talk to them, but it seems like you might faint from her **heavenly** beauty."

Cosmo folded his arms and pouted at Spyro as they walked across the room, "Very funny."

"Hold on there a second buddy!"

Suddenly, a women, pink in skin tone whom wore blacksmith clothing, placed her staff in front of Spyro and Cosmo to stop them.

Cosmo looked at Spyro in confusion.

"This is Mags," Spyro began to explain, "She is the inventor and co-creator of the Skylanders Academy along with Buzz."

"And I'm also in charge of handing out the Portal Masters their Sky Gems," Mags smiled, reaching for a box out of her bag.

"Sky Gems?" Cosmo asked, not familiar with the term.

Mags opened the box for Spyro and Cosmo to see. "Sky Gems are magical weapons used by the Portal Masters to fight in battle. Since Spyro is your partner, you get to choose from the magic sky gems."

"They all look pretty cool," said Spyro, looking particular at the one shaped like a dragonfly. "But how do you know what the weapon is?"

"That's the fun part," said Mags, "It's like a game of chance."

Cosmo looked at each magic sky gem. He liked all of them and couldn't decide which one he wanted.

"I'm not getting any younger young man," Mags tapped her foot impatiently. "Now that I think about, I'm not getting any older being undead and all."

"I'll choose the…," Cosmo squinted at the small text, "Crystal Crescent."

Cosmo placed the crescent moon shaped necklace around his neck. He looked at Spyro and, whom gave him a thumbs up.

"The Crystal Crescent eh?" Mags pondered. "Interesting choice. Keep a close eye on it. Your sky gem will also be your student I.D."

"I think I made right choice with this Sky Gem," Cosmo smiled, adoring his necklace. He and Spyro we're still walking around the room.

* * *

"It goes with the star on your hat," Spyro agreed cheerfully. Looking around, he happened to see Cynder and her portal master again. "Hey Cosmo, remember what we planned to do before Mags stopped us?"

"Not at the moment," Cosmo answered, not taking his eyes off the Crystal Crescent.

"I think it went something like, **heavenly beauty**," Spyro mischievously reminded. He pointed toward the left while laughing at how quickly Cosmo's face became red.

"…I remember now," Cosmo said, turning the other way to hide his blush.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop teasing you since we're heading that way," Spyro promised as he elbowed Cosmo's leg. The two of them walked over to the other side of the room. They noticed many people (really Skylanders) were participating in battles.

"Maybe we should ask someone for a match while we're over here too, Spyro," Cosmo suggested, "It seems everyone on this side are having matches."

"Sure thing," Spyro eagerly agreed. "That way you get to see me in action. And between you and me, _this dragon, can't be bea…,"_

Spyro and Cosmo were knocked to the group by another portal master and skylander pair.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: Old Friend, New Foe?

"Watch where you're going next time," Cosmo moaned, as he rubbed the back of his head. Feeling a breeze run atop his head, he realized his hat fell off and picked it up.

"Sorry about that," the Portal Master apologizes, rubbing her own forehead. She looks up to see Cosmo lending out his hand. "Oh, thank you."

The Skylander, an air dragoness, apologized as well, "We're just in a hurry."

Spyro raised an eyebrow at the dragoness' voice, "That voice, Whirlwind?"

"Spyro?" Whirlwind looked up to see the purple dragon, "Thank goodness Aero and I ran into you!"

"Is he a friend of yours Whirlwind?" Aero asks, looking at Spyro and then Cosmo, "Maybe they can help us out?"

"Help you with what exactly?" Cosmo asked, curiously. "Do you need to find the person with the Sky Gems?"

Whirlwind was about to answer the question but, another voice interrupts her. A portal master and dragon walk toward the group; stopping so there is a gap in between them. Spyro and Cosmo could tell by Whirlwind and Aero's reaction to them that they were trouble.

"Uh… is there something you two need?" Cosmo nervously asks.

The Portal Master smirked, "As a matter of fact there is; that dragon and the girl you're with. They promised to join our group after we had a little battle."

"That was if we lost the battle!" Aero yelled. "Whirlwind and I won fair and square so just leave us alone!" The portal scoffed at Aero's outburst.

"Either you two come with us-," the Portal Master begins to threaten, "me and SD will make you come with us by force. And remember air head; SD was not too happy losing to a girly hybrid dragon."

SD [the dragon] glared at Whirlwind, "You heard what Devlin said freak. Tell your Portal Master to change her attitude."

"I think you heard her the first time," Whirlwind snarled.

Devlin raises his hands in defeat, "Okay, I tried to be nice; even a gentlemen. SD, you know what do."

"I was hoping for this," SD charges a fire ball in his mouth and shoots at the two girls. Another fire ball from behind Whirlwind and Aero collides with it. The blast came from none other than Spyro.

"Oh right," Devlin sighed, "I forgot that kid was here. Didn't even see his Skylander." When Spyro and Cosmo took a step further, Devlin and SD got a better look at them. Devlin thought very little of the two but, SD could tell who Spyro was right away.

"Devlin, that's the purple dragon "**he"** told us about."

"Really?" Devlin looks at Spyro; raising an eye brow, "He looks a purple dog with its face hit by a stop sign."

Spyro rolled his eyes, "Like I never heard that one before." Devlin ignored Spyro's remark and looked at Cosmo. Even though Spyro's Portal Master looked brave at moment, Devlin could tell he was nervous on the inside.

"Hey kid!"

Cosmo pointed toward himself, "Me?"

Devlin nodded, "If you and your purple pet want us to leave so bad, let's have a battle!"

"A… a battle!?" Cosmo wasn't expecting that.

"That's right," Devlin smirks, having Cosmo were he wants him, "If you and… Spyro was it? If you two win, SD and I will leave the four of you alone."

"Devlin," SD bobbed his head at Cosmo's Sky Gem; that intrigued his Portal Master.

"**When** we win," Devlin grins, "the two air heads come with us **and **we get your Sky Gem thing!"

Spyro snarled, "Let's do this then!"

"Wai…wai… wait Spyro!" Cosmo panics, waving his hands frantically. Spyro winces, he forgot this would be his and Cosmo's first battle.

SD laughs at this, "Your Portal Master doesn't seem too eager to fight Spyro. Surely we're not your first opponents?"

"Maybe you are, maybe you aren't," Spyro yells back, "that just means you have no clue what we're capable of! Right Cosmo?"

"Right!" Cosmo agreed, still a hint of hesitation in his tone.

Devlin smiled, "This won't take long! SD, you can take it from here." The Sun Dragon (SD) was about to attack; however, he could see none other than: Master Eon, Hugo, and Buzz in the distance.

"Devlin, change of plans! The old man, the bounty hunter, and their fat stooge are coming!"

Devlin could see them now, "You go to be kidding me." He looked at his opponents, "We'll settle this another time!"

SD and Devlin took off running in the opposite direction. Cosmo, Spyro, Whirlwind, and Sonia had no clue why until Buzz ran right past them; his pistol up in the air.

"Get back here you little knuckle heads! Don't make me have to use this!"

Master Eon and Hugo walked up behind the group, completely unnoticed.

"Are the four of you okay?" the old Portal Master asks, his old but, deep voice catching Cosmo and Aero by surprise.

"We're okay Master Eon," Whirlwind answers, "Those two were just bothering us."

"The boy's name was Devlin and the dragon's SD," Spyro added.

Master Eon looks at Hugo, "Hugo, go ask Mags to handle the orientation. After that, come to my office so we can go over the list of students and Skylanders."

"Yes, Master Eon!" Hugo ran off to find Mags. Master Eon turned to Cosmo and Aero.

"I apologize for any trouble those two might have given you. I'll have to see where those two came from; especially if one of them is posing as a Skylander."

End of Chapter 3

* * *

**A/N:** Here's the third chapter everyone. In case wondering what SD looks like, he's based on Camo's prototype design; Sun Dragon. Next chapter we'll get to see the other Skylanders and Portal Masters.


	4. Chapter 4: Orientation

**A/N: **Hey everyone, here's Chapter 4. I know I said last chapter that the teams would be introduce here but, I had a better idea for the next few chapters. Feel free to guess who's on the team (no it won't be all dragons.)

* * *

Chapter 4: Orientation

"Thanks for trying to help us out back there," Aero said to Cosmo and Spyro, "I know it happened all of sudden and the fact that you two haven't battled yet-,"

"It's okay," Cosmo assured, "Friends help each other out."

"And if we did have to fight them," Spyro adds, "Cosmo and I would've beat those two."

Whirlwind shakes her head and giggles, "Same old Spyro: still thinks that **he can't be beat**. Honestly though, I think that SD guy was holding back during our fight with them."

Aero grinned as she patted her Skylander on the back, "Well Master Eon's going to handle those two so we probably won't have to worry about them again." Whirlwind smiled back at her. Cosmo and Spyro admired the two's strong bond they formed in just a few hours.

Over a set of speaks, Mags asked if everyone could report to center of the arena for orientation.

"You two don't mind us tagging along do you?" Aero asks, "I mean it wouldn't make any sense to part ways in a crowd as huge as this."

"We don't mind," Cosmo smiled at their new friends. He turned to Spyro," Do you mind Spyro."

Spyro pretended to scratch the back of his head, "I don't know Cosmo. Aero's nice and all but, Whirlwind has a huge temper problem." The purple dragon laughed as Whirlwind frowned at him.

"Say that again and I'll show a tempest temper!" Whirlwind marched ahead with Spyro, Cosmo, and Aero right behind her. The three of them chuckled at the little joke Spyro made.

* * *

"All right everyone settle down!" Mags yelled through a microphone. With her on stage were: Cali, a Skylander Trainer Apprentice, Flynn the Balloonist, and Fargus of the Mystic Seekers.

The crowd of Portal Masters and Skylanders were a bit rowdy. None of them would quiet down as Mags asks. Though this typical behavior from teenagers (this includes some of the Skylanders).

"Maybe we should wait for Eon and Buzz to return," Fargus suggested. Flynn patted him on the back.

"Not to worry old timer," the air-headed balloonist reassured with a big grin, "I know what teenagers and kids like!"

Cali rolls her eyes, "Considering you have the mind of a kid."

"Why thank you Cali," Flynn smiles at the girl mabu, oblivious to her insult. He took the microphone from Mags, "Alright Portal People and Skywhatsits, ready to laugh with a big boom!"

The crowd grew silent like Mags wanted but, none of them resonded to Flynn's question.

"Good!" Flynn yelled, "Now here's a joke: Did the person call you last night?"

Everyone was confused by the question. A Portal Master asked who; their voice came from the far back.

Flynn smiled so hard he was about to cry, "These **boingonuts!**" The balloonist slapped his knee cap and said," Got it! Haha!" When he stopped laughing, a pie was suddenly chucked at his face.

"Boo!" yelled a Skylander, "You stink!"

Mags snatched the microphone away from Flynn, who as was smacked upside the head by Cali for the inappropriate joke.

"We're sorry for the rude attempt at humor by Mr. Flynn here," Mags apologizes on Flynn's behalf, "Now the real orientation begins!"

The claps as Mags takes out a speech from her pocket. She knew this was unprofessional but, it's not like she wrote the speech herself.

_Young Portal Masters, the time has come for your generation to defend the magical world we call home: Skylands! The letters were your acceptance test, they only seek beings able to control and manipulate the Portals of Power. Your Skylanders will be your partners, teachers, and best friends during your enrollment at the Skylanders Academy. I (_Eon) _hope they teach you everything I taught them. The element of your Skylander will also determine your elective focus but, __**Magic**__ Portals Masters may study an additional element if they wish. The Skylanders will join you only during field missions, training, and on battle arena days._

Mags turned the paper on to see if anything was on the back, "Well what do you know; that's the end. Expected Eon to do a more honorable closure."

The crowd cheered and clapped that the speech was over. However, Cali busted their bubbles.

"Mags, your right pocket." Cali pointed.

"Mags snatched another piece of paper and smiled at the crowd, "My bad young ones. Guess I'm ready to leave like all you."

_And before this speech comes to an end, I have one more thing to add: Teamwork. Your Skylanders will tell that teamwork is very important when overcoming the most difficult obstacle. That is why I end this with saying that there will be a team of eight Portal Masters and Skylanders; made up of the eight elements of course. Some of you may not like this but, I assure you that a lesson will be learned from it. Have many great adventures my students!_

The crowd claps and cheers at Eon's aspiring speech and Mag's reading of it. Flowers were being tossed at the undead inventor, making her tear up with joy.

"Thank you, thank you!" Mags rubbed the tears out of her eyes, "All of you make me proud to be a teacher here!"

Buzz and Hugo arrived just in time to see Mags in tears of joy. The two mabu decided not to ask why she was crying.

"I see Mags has finished the speech," Buzz stated obviously, "Now are there any further questions?" A bunch of hands shoot up into the air, "Yes, the portal master of Ghost Roaster."

"Will that balloonist guy be a teacher here?"

Flynn flexed his muscles for the crowd, many sighed.

"Thank the Elder Elementals no," Buzz answered, "He's going to be in charge of transportation that portals cannot reach."

Flynn crossed his arms and pouted, "I get the feeling you kids don't like me!" A water hit Flynn in the face this time. "I know that was you Camo!"

Buzz shunted Flynn to the back of the stage, "Next question from Lightning Rod's Portal Master."

"Where do we sleep?"

"We have rooms all over the academy set up like a college dorm we have sixteen bed; eight for each Portal Master and eight for each Skylander." Buzz's answer starts a series of conversations in the audience.

* * *

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea to me," Spyro joked, then he looked at Cosmo, "Would be great if Cynder and her Portal Master were on our team. Am I right?"

Cosmo looked down and blushed when Spyro said that, "Well… I'm fine with."

Aero and Whirlwind sighed, "Boys…"

* * *

"Since we have some immature knuckleheads," Buzz's voice rose in anger, "if anything inappropriate is reported than it's single gender rooms!" The audience was quiet enough to hear a cricket. "That's what I thought. Now, Sonic Boom's Portal Master."

"My Skylander has children and I was hoping that we could stay at my home instead of the academy."

Buzz nodded, "You're not required to stay at the academy. You'll have all of next week to make your decision. And the last question from Cynder's Portal Master.

"How will team members and leaders be picked?"

"Great question. Team leaders will be determined by the teachers after your first Field Day. As for the team itself, dig in your pockets."

The Portal Masters, confused, reached into their pockets to find a slip of colored paper with a room number on it.

"The colors and numbers represent your room. Most likely you'll find out your whole team Monday unless you see met them earlier. Until then, have a safe weekend Portal Masters and Skylanders!" Buzz dismisses the crowd.

"Can you believe we're on the same team?" Cosmo asked Aero as the two of them and their Skylanders walked out of the academy. It was nightfall and many rushed home to get a good night's sleep.

"I know right?" Aero asked back, "What a great coincidence!"

"I wonder who else is on our team," Whirlwind pondered, she secretly hoped for a certain phoenix-dragon hybrid for the fire element member.

Spyro looked up at the starry night, "Whomever they are; I hope Gill Grunt, Trigger Happy, and Cynder are part of it."

Flynn was getting ready to take home those who lacked the power to fly, "All aboard Captain Flynn's ship. Fasten your seat belts and enjoy the epic ride!"

"More like a bumper car ride!" Aero shivered, remembering riding on the ship earlier today. Whirlwind bends down so she could get on.

"Don't worry Aero," Whirlwind smiles, "Now you get to fly on one of Eon's fastest Skylander!"

Spyro whispers to Cosmo, "Actually, Roller Brawl is the fastest Skylander. That fastest flyer is Drobot because he's wings are rocket thrusters." Spyro turns around to see Whirlwind staring at him with an unhappy look, "Kidding! Hehehe."

Whirlwind charges up rainbow energy into her unicorn horn and taps Spyro with it; sending him into a slight daze. She says in mocking voice, "Goodbye Spyro."

"Goodbye Cosmo," both Aero and Whirlwind waved to the Portal Master as they took. Cosmo waved back to them and then looked at Spyro.

"Your vision is clear enough to fly right?" Cosmo asked the purple dragon, who rubbed his red eyes.

Spyro gave him a thumbs up, "I'll be find. Now let's take you home!"

Soaring through the night sky, Cosmo reflected on everything that happened today. He met a cool Skylander whom became his partner, he made two new friends, got a cool necklace, made an enemy unfortunately, and saw a pretty girl. "Hey Spyro?"

"What's up?" Spyro asked, "Is too cold at this height?"

"No it's not that," Cosmo looked up at the moon, "Was your day as a Skylander like this?"

Spyro winced at this question and then smiled, "A little bit, Cosmo. A little bit."

End of Chapter 4

* * *

The end of the introduction. Next time we meet the other characters and see how well they work together for the first time. I know a lot of reviewers want me to post story more quickly but, I have personal things that more important so fanfics can't always be a priority.


	5. Chapter 5: Team and Classes

Today was the day classes at the Skylanders Academy would begin. Spyro was flying to Cosmo's house so he could make sure the portal master made it to class on time. He didn't mind doing as it adds to their bonding time.

When he spotted Cosmo on one of the many islands near the Shattered Island; Spyro landed on the ground, "A binder, very organized."

Cosmo scratched the back of his head and smiled, "Well it's better than carrying a large backpack full of clutter." A thought came to Cosmo, "Oh! Before we go, I would like you to meet someone."

Spyro sat down as Cosmo ran back into his house. A few minutes later he came out with an older woman with black hair and same color eyes as him. This was obviously Cosmo's Mother.

"Mom, this is Spyro: my Skylanders partner," Cosmo introduces, "And Spyro, this is my mom: Merlina Avalon!"

Spyro's eye darted for a moment, "Merlina? Like Merlin the Wizard?"

"I was just named after him sweetie," Merilna smiled and petted Spyro on the head. "Nice to meet you Spyro. And I see you're a purple dragon like Cosmo has said. We have a few purple dragons in Skylands but, none of them are same kind as you."

Spyro smiled, "It's nice to meet you as well Ms. Avalon. I would've loved to spend the week with you guys but, Master Eon actually told the Skylanders to wait until after this week to decide the sleeping arrangements."

"Whatever you and Cosmo decide, you're more than welcome to stay here with us Spyro," said Merlina said, "Since your Cosmo's partner that makes you part of the family."

Spyro smiled, Cosmo's Mother was really nice, "Thank Ms. Avalon!"

"And I can trust you'll make sure Cosmo behaves and won't get into any trouble?" Merlina asks just like any mother would.

"Yes ma'am!" Spyro saluted.

Cosmo crossed his arms, rolled his eyes, and smiled. He was happy Spyro and his mother were getting along.

"One more thing Spyro," Merlina whispers in Spyro's ear, "Make sure Cosmo finds a nice, cute girlfriend."

Cosmo was embarrassed his mother's words, "Mom!"

"And changes his underwear," She added quickly.

"MOM!" Cosmo face was red.

Spyro chuckles mischievously, "Well Ms. Avalon; Cosmo actually saw a girl at orienta-,"

Cosmo pushed Spyro away from his mother so he wouldn't tell her what happened a week ago, "Okay Mom, we really have to now! Bye, love you!"

When the two of them were specks in the distance, Merlina smiled and took out a locket. Inside held a picture of herself, Cosmo's Father, and his dragon partner in their youth, "He's going to make us so proud."

* * *

The hallways of the Skylanders Academy were as huge as a maze. If you had no knowledge of the corridors, you'd be lost for eternity. Luckily, Cosmo and Spyro ran into Hugo whom led the two to room number 12.

"And tada!" Hugo pointed at the door with his hand. "Room Number 12!"

Cosmo thanked Hugo for his assistance, "Thank you for guiding us Hugo. These hallways are just too big and too similar."

Spyro agreed, "Yeah, why are the transporters off?"

"Master Eon didn't want anyone fooling around with the transporters as a way of amusement." Hugo opens a page in his book, "I mean think of what could happen if a few Skylanders and their Portal Masters let sheep run wild in the Academy as a first day prank!"

"Sheep?" Cosmo couldn't help but laugh, "I doubt a couple of sheep could do any harm Hugo."

Spyro smacked his forehead because he knew what Hugo was about to do next, "Oh boy…,"

"Sheep, young Portal Master, at first glance may look cute and cuddly, but deep down their malicious fluff balls of pure-," Hugo was cut off by Spyro.

"We'd like to stay and chat, but there's a room we should be in right now."

"Oh! Of course, got right ahead!" Hugo steps out of there way.

As Cosmo opens the door Spyro whispers to him, "Never, never question Hugo about sheep. He'll give an hour long lecture on them."

"It's a good thing he's just a librarian and not a teacher."

Spyro and Cosmo turned away from each other to see four other people in the room. The purple dragon smiled at two of them.

"Gill Grunt! Trigger Happy!"

"Well it isn't Jet-Vac and Pop Fizz!" Trigger Happy said, jumping and laughing in his bed.

"Who would havve thought the three of us would be on a team all over again?" asked Gill Grunt, playfully punching Spyro's shoulder.

Gill Grunt and Trigger Happy's Portal Masters walk over to introduce themselves.

"So this is the "legendary" Spyro you were talking about Gill Grunt," the Portal Master smiled, hands on her hips, "My names Aquarius, nice to meet both of you."

"My names Pixel. Since our Skylanders are best friends I guess that means we'll be best friends to!" says Trigger Happy's Portal Master, giving a thumbs up.

Cosmo smiled and shook both of their hands, "My name's Cosmo and sure! I would love to be friends with you guys!"

"Likewise," Spyro agreed. He looked at each of the beds and thought about the other 5 Portal Masters and Skylanders. "Have our other teammates showed up yet?"

"Nope," Aquarius took a seat on her bed, "I guess they had trouble finding the room like the rest of us."

"And that means first dibs on beds," Trigger Happy yelled excitedly, "So chillax and take a load off you two. Seriously because a few of our Skylander friends are touchy when it comes to beds."

Cosmo and Spyro sat down on one of the beds. It was really comfy and neatly made. Seeing that Aquarius and Pixel had decorated their parts of the room, Cosmo thought about doing the same.

"I guess I can take my stuff out as well," said Cosmo, opening his backpack and dumping a few things out of it. The items on his bed were: his spellbook, a flashlight pen, his sketchbook, a notebooks, and magic element symbol shaped pillow.

The door opens with Mags and the rest of room 12's team entering the room. There were two boys and three girls (Aero being one of the three). The Skylanders were Stealth Elf, Hex, Flameslinger, Terrafin, and of course: Whirlwind.

"Oh, so my other three students were in the room this whole time," Mags smiled, "In case you all forgot I'm Mags, creator and inventor here at the Skylanders Academy. I also happen to be the _guardian_ of group 12."

"Guardian?" Cosmo asked, eye brow raised.

"Yes, guardian!" stated Mags boldly, "I'm here to answer any questions you might have and to keep all of you out of trouble."

Trigger Happy waves his hands in an "as if" motion, "Yeah right Mags. Pixel and the other Portal Masters don't need a guardian; we're there guardians."

"That may be true Trigger Happy but, a few of you are known to be the little pranksters," Mags eyed the orange gremlin, hands on hips, "I recall Hugo finding sheep in his hut for the 400th time."

Trigger Happy gave a weak laugh. Maybe he shouldn't have questioned the rules. Mags looked away from Trigger Happy and took her attention to the Portal Masters. She was a little surprised at how quiet each one of them were in contrast to orientation night.

"Now are any of you going to talk or will we have to do this like its elementary school?" Mags asked the Portal Masters, getting ready to start "eeny, meeny, miney, moe."

Still, no Portal Master introduced themselves. Mags pouted her lips at this. She was going to get them all to talk one way or another. She looked at Cosmo; whom turned his head hoping she would ignore him.

"Young man with the Crystal Crescent; why don't you introduce yourself first?"

"Sure…," Cosmo said, wishing he wasn't the first to introduce himself, "My name is Cosmo. I come from the Shattered Islands area of Skylands, and I like to practice magic, art, and go adventuring." He looks at Spyro, bringing everyone's attention to him, "And this is Spyro the Dragon! I didn't even know he was a Skylander when we met."

"And how did you to meet exactly?" Mags inquired, interested to hear this story.

"I was late for the Academy's Airship and I happened to overhear Spyro getting ready to head to takeoff for the Academy," answered Cosmo, laughing as he thought about that day, "When you think about it, we were both late for the airship."

"Thank you for the introduction Cosmo," Mags said, giving the magic Portal Master a kind smile, "Who would like to go next?"

Pixel decided to go next, "My names Pixel. I live in the Junkyard Isles and I have a knack for technology. If anything's broken, I can fix it in a heartbeat. And this handsome gremlin is Trigger Happy. We met when I saw him trying to fix his guns and I gave them a little tune up."

Aquarius went after Pixel, "I'm Aquarius. I live in the Watertopia and I enjoy surfing, swimming, beaches, and treasure hunts. And this is Gill Grunt. We actually met a few weeks before orientation because I was fishing and I caught him on my hook by accident."

Everyone looked at Gill Grunt. He shrugged in defense, "I was just going for a swim and suddenly I was yanked out the water."

"Interesting stories," said Mags, taking her attention to the rest of the Portal Masters.

Suddenly, Master Eon's voice echoed throughout the corridors of the Academy.

"Attention all students and faculty! Classes will begin shortly! Remember to take all essentials with you and leave the remainder in your rooms. Your guardian will lock the room on your way out!"

"Hot buttertoast!" Mags snapped her fingers at the fact they ran out of time, "Real quick, the rest of you introduce yourselves!"

"My name's Kimino," said Stealth Elf's Portal Master.

"My name's Roy," said Flameslinger's Portal Master.

"My name's Max," said Terrafin's Portal Master.

"My name's Aero," said Aero.

"Crimson," said Hex's Portal Master, boredom in her tone.

"Great, great!" Mags said as she handed out class schedules to each of them, "Now get to your class. Like right now!"

Everyone ran out of the bedroom and to their classes immediately.

* * *

Spyro walked with Cosmo to his first class of the day, Undead Studies 101. A crash course in everything undead from spells, to villains, and realms taught by Mags herself. Most Portal Masters wouldn't even consider studying this element but, Cosmo thought it wouldn't hurt to learn a few undead spells since it's sort of a cousin to magic. And there was also another reason that Spyro already knew.

"This were I have to go Cosmo," said Spyro, saying goodbye to his Portal Master, "even though I'm your Skylander, I still have to protect Skylands while you're in class. Though will see each other later and hopefully Friday."

"What's Friday?" Cosmo asked.

"Field missions and Training!" Spyro winked, walking away. "Catch ya later!"

Cosmo waved goodbye to him and entered the classroom. The seat layout was like a college classroom. Rising rows and chairs that were around the classroom. A bunch of students have taken their seats already and Cosmo couldn't decide if he wanted to sit in the very front or somewhere in the middle.

Then he saw Cynder's Portal Master. Cosmo thought it wouldn't be a bad idea to sit next to her. She might be on his team anyway so this would be a good chance to talk to her. As he walked to the seat next to her, someone dashed right past him and beat him to the seat. It was Devlin!

Devlin noticed Cosmo looking at him, "Oh, did you want this seat purple boy?"

Cynder's Portal Master looked in their direction. Even though Cosmo wanted that seat, he didn't need to start another commotion with Devlin like at graduation.

"It's no big deal!" Cosmo lied, trying not to choke on his words, "I'll just find another place to sit."

He walked toward the middle section and took a seat 7 rows up from them. Cosmo rested his head in his arms as more students entered the classroom. Crimson happened to notice this as she was sitting at the very top of the rows with a few other students.

"What a wimp," She sighed, shaking her head at the magic Portal Master, "If any doesn't deserve to be team leader it's him."

"You say something Crimson?" asked one of the undead Portal Masters.

Crimson didn't realize she was mumbling aloud, "Uh, no. I didn't say anything."

Mags walked into the classroom and tapped her staff of the floor to get everyone's attention. She wrote her name on the chalkboard and was ready to begin the class.

"Hello everyone, my name is Professor Mags. In this class, you'll learn about undead creatures, undead spells, and how to stay alive in undead situations such as being cornered by a werewolf!"

The magic Portal Masters were a little nervous. Cosmo even gulped on the werewolf part.

"Now take out your note and let the class begin!" Mags said as she gave her students a devious smirk.

* * *

After Undead Studies 101, Cosmo's remaining classes were: History of the Magic Element, Spell Casting, and Potion &amp; Elixirs. Nevertheless, Cosmo enjoyed the rest of his classes and couldn't wait to see what's in store for him down the road.

After his last class, Cosmo met up with Spyro in the Courtyard. The purple dragon was chatting with a few Skylanders until they saw their Portal Masters as well.

"How was your first day of class?" asked Spyro, hoping his Portal Master had a good time.

Cosmo smiled like a kid full of sugar, "It was great Spyro; especially the spell casting class! Master Eon's teaching that class because Fargus of the Mystic Seekers had to do something in the Radiant Isles. Advisor Orville teaches the history of magic and Persephone, the Fairy Queen, teaches us about Potions and Elixirs.

"Persephone? The Fairy Queen?" Spyro raised an eyebrow, "You sure about that?"

Cosmo nodded as he sat down a spring ride shaped like Gill Grunt, "At least that's what she said."

"And how was the Undead class?" Spyro gave Cosmo a sly grin, "Did you pick a seat next to a certain someone?"

"Well…," Cosmo was about to answer his question until he thought about that moment, "remember that Devlin guy?"

"The jerk from orientation; of course!"

"He's in the Undead Class," Cosmo sighed heavily, wishing that moment never happened.

Spyro was surprised, he assumed Master Eon would have kicked him and SD to the curve, "I can't believe Master Eon didn't kick him and assumingly SD out. Now that I think about it, SD doesn't look remotely undead; he would fit fire or the life element."

"That's what confused me too," Cosmo agreed, he whispered into Spyro's ear, "should we do a little investigating?"

"No, at least not you," Spyro answered, "When you're in class I'll keep an eye on SD, but I don't want you to get in a conflict with Devlin and risk getting in trouble."

Cosmo wanted to argue, but he knew Spyro was right, Devlin would probably turn the tables on him, "I see your point. Just promise me **you** won't let SD get you into any trouble."

"Promise!" Spyro said, giving a thumbs up. He looked up and noticed the sun was setting, "Hm… I guess we should head to our room now. We're supposed to have room service tonight and there's no way I'm missing out on some of Batterson's cooking."

"Sure let's go," Cosmo said as he and Spyro walked away, "I was just beginning to ask about dinner myself."

* * *

Edited the chapter. Changed the genders of Gill Grunt and Trigger Happy's portal masters and added Terrafin in place of Dino-Rang.


	6. Chapter 6: Spell Punked Part 1

_**Two weeks after the Skylanders Academys grand opening…**_

After a delightful dinner from the academy chefs, Mags decided to check on her portal masters. It was 8:30pm on a Thursday night and they were all still in bed doing various activities. The Skylanders were indulged in their Portal Master's activities as well. Mags thought this was cute moment as she recalled Master Eon saying that the Skylanders would learn a few things from the Portal Masters and vice-versa. She hoped the Portal Masters also had some time to bond for tomorrow will be their first mission as a team.

"It's nice to see a little Portal Master and Skylander bonding time," Mags smiled sweetly, "I never knew you were _hip _enough to handle a skyphone Hex."

Hex smiled nervously, handing Crimson her phone back, "Well, it's never too late to learn to text and _twit _as they say it."

"I thought the term was _tweet_?" Ignitor asked Roy.

"It is," the fire Portal master answered, chuckling a little.

Mags noticed that Pixel was showing Trigger Happy a speech improvement book," And Trigger Happy, I see you're trying to improve your speech."

"Yeah, I thought it was about for some improvement," Trigger Happy grinned.

He and Pixel were actually reading an issue of _Pimp My Mech_ magazine.

Mags took her notice to Cosmo, whom was writing in a little notebook. Spyro noticed Mags leaning over Cosmo's shoulder to see what he wrote and couldn't help, but to chuckle to himself at what Mags was thinking right now.

"Interesting…" Mags smirked, her eyes squinting at the lower sentences.

Cosmo immediately shut the book as he noticed Mags was on the left of him, "Oh, these are just notes from your class Miss Mags. And just a few spells I would love to practice later." The young magic Portal Master now had everyone's undivided attention.

"What are you hiding the book?" Max asked, getting up out of his bed, "You didn't right anything about us did you?"

"Um… no?" Cosmo stuttered, looking completely nervous.

"Any embarrassing secrets your hiding?" Trigger Happy egged on, "We are a team so you should share any secrets you have."

"I'm not hiding anything!" Cosmo unknowingly shouted.

"It's about a girl isn't it?" Terrafin smirked, causing the magic Portal Master to blush entirely red, "Oh snap, I was right!"

"Okay, that's enough!" Spyro ordered, knowing that if this continued any further Cosmo would fluster until he faints, "Cosmo was just writing about-,"

"A girl he saw on orientation day," Mags said in a playful tone.

Aero and Whirlwind winced immediately. As far as they know, the two of them were the only girls Spyro and Cosmo saw at orientation.

"And what did you write about this girl?" Aero asked, a curious look on her face.

"I'm afraid that would have to be a story for another day," Mags said as she checked her skull watch; both of the hands were on 9:00, "Its bedtime and all of you need your rest."

"But it's too early!" Crimson moaned, trying to protest, "We're not children you know."

"Besides, this little experience is keeping me up," Max joked.

"I'm sorry, but these are Master Eon's strict rules," Mags enforced, "And Cosmo…"

The magic Portal Master looked up, "Yes?"

"I was in no way trying to embarrass you sweetie. Just trying to get you to join in the conversation. Who knows, someone else might be put on the spot next time…,"

"I doubt it," Crimson smirked under her breathe.

"I beg your pardon Crimson?" Mags asked, giving her the cold shoulder.

"Nothing," Crimson faked a yawn, "I'm just ready to go to bed."

Gill Grunt was confused, "But you just said-,"

"I changed my mind."

"Good then," Mags said as she walked toward the door, finger on the light switch, "Rest well everyone. Tomorrow you will report to the arena room to test out your Skygems and then one of you will choose the villain for your team's field mission."

With that, Mags turned off the lights and closed the door. The Skylanders got in their individual beds to rest as well.

"A villain eh?" Cosmo thought, "Sounds cool."

"Who do you guys recommend we go after first?" Kimino asked the Skylanders.

"Someone easy," Stealth Elf suggested, "It's better to start off with a villain who is challenging, but not too powerful for you guys."

"After all, tomorrow will be the first day you use your Skygems." Gill Grunt added.

"As long as they make us look good and not like wimps," Crimson stated.

"There are more important things than looking good you know," Kimino said, "like our grade on this mission."

"So you'd rather pick an easy villain for an easy A?" Crimson shoutback.

"No, I was just trying to get our priorities straight," Kimino said, aggressively.

"Well to me, it sounds like your trying to act like-"

Everyone except for Kimino and Crimson yelled, "GOODNIGHT!"

* * *

"Today, all of you will get to see the power of your Skygems first hand!" Buzz yelled as the Portal Masters and Skylanders followed him to the arena room, "This arena was designed to test the strength, stamina, elementalness, and overall might of the Skylanders you are with today.

"So where are the training dummies?" Star Strike's Portal Master asked.

Buzz chuckled and then tapped his cane on the floor. Suddenly, a couple of trolls popped out of thin air. The Portal Masters were alarmed by this until they noticed how relaxed the Skylanders were at the moment. They noticed the trolls flickering; in reality, they were just illusions.

"Had you all scared there for a moment didn't I?" Buzz grinned, "These are just illusions young ones. I was going have one of the Mystic Seekers reanimate wooden dummies as targets, but they are so emotionless and boring."

Everyone in audience was quiet; no one said a single word.

"A little enthusiasm would be nice," Buzz said, "Anyway, magic Portal Masters and Skylanders, front and center!"

All of the magic Portal Masters and Skylanders paced a few steps forward; they looked like a military platoon ready for drill practice.

Spyro looked toward his right to see if SD and Devlin were not in the lineup. It was a good thing because they had no way to interfere with anyone else's practice, but it also made Spyro more curious about them.

At the same time, Spyro noticed that a pink dragon was looking at him in a weird way. She looked particular familiar; and yet, he could not recall seeing her as a Skylander before.

"Where are all of these people showing up?" Spyro thought.

"Spyro," Cosmo whispered from the corner of his mouth, "Buzz is coming. Look forward."

The purple dragon almost forgot about Buzz for a second. He quickly straightened up as the mabu bounty hunter made his way past Pop Fizz and his Portal Master.

"Good, good," Buzz hummed to himself, "Now, to summon your Sky Gem weapon, think about the shape you want it to form!"

"The Sky Gem isn't a weapon itself?" asked Dune Bug's Portal Master.

"Not in the literal sense," Buzz answered, "But that is a story for another class."

The Magic Portal Masters nodded and grasped their Sky Gem. A purple glow emitted from the powerful crystals as they begin to take shape.

After the light died out, each Magic Portal Master wielded their own weapon. There were many weapons such as staffs and swords; strangely, Pop Fizz's Portal Master had a giant bubble wand for a weapon.

"Nice weapons everyone!" Buzz commented. He noticed the bubble wand, "Some stranger than others, but good nonetheless."

* * *

After the rest of the elements tested out their Sky Gems, the Skylanders and Portal Masters waited for their Guardians arrival. Unknown to them, the Guardians were going to use this field day as a test to see would be the leaders of each team.

Mags walked up to her group explain how the field day assignment would work. For a split second, she was distracted by everyone's Sky Gems. You could make out the sparkles in her eyes until she focused on her main task.

"Sorry for going blank on you all," Mags said, giving a nervous smile, "I was just noticing the Sky Gems."

"So what are we specifically doing on this assignment, Mags?" Aquarius asked, wanting to be prepared for anything.

"It's simple," Mags began to explain, "One of you will go up to computer screen, browse the list of villains, print out the map to their location, and then you bring them back as here as a team!"

"Alright!" Crimson smirked as she makes a move for the computer, "I'll be back with a Doom Raider!"

"Crimson, wait!" Hex called as she seized her Portal Master by the wrist.

"What's the problem Hex," Crimson asked, noticing Hex's grip tightening.

"You guys are just starting out," Hex stated, "Let alone just figuring out how to use your Sky Gems."

"So?" Crimson asked, still not understanding the problem, "You guys will be fighting alongside us."

"I'm afraid Hex is right Crimson," Mags added on, "Going after a Doom Raider right now would put all of you at risk."

"In that case…," Crimson tried to make her way to the computer again, "I'll just choose another villain."

"Why should you be the one to choose?" Kimino asked with her arms folded and eyebrow raised. Everyone's attention was on her know.

Crimson turned around and shot a glare at Kimino, "Beg your pardon?"

"I'm just saying it's a little unfair that you didn't consider if the rest of us wanted to pick the villain." Kimino answered.

"Kimino, it's not that big a deal," Stealth Elf said, trying to ease up her Portal Master.

"Apparently it is," Crimson retorted, "I think the little karate kid is afraid I'll pick someone she and her "star" Sky Gem can't handle. I bet that's why she said what she said last night."

"Crimson…" Hex tried to calm her Portal Master down.

"That's enough, both of you!," Mags yelled, something the Skylanders have never seen her do before, "Cosmo and Spyro, both of you go pick the villain!"

"Huh!?" Crimson cried out.

"Um, sure thing Mags," Cosmo answered, walking past Crimson quickly.

He and Spyro could here Crimson yelling in rage as walked further away from the group.

* * *

"Man, was that scary or not," Cosmo asked Spyro as they browsed through the list of villains. "That Crimson is a little rough and edgy."

Spyro nodded, "Hex and Stealth Elf both have their hands full, more so Hex. Hopefully this assignment will help us bond more as a team."

"Oh!" Cosmo exclaimed, checking out the stats on a certain villain, "Spyro, I think I found someone interesting."

"Who?" Spyro asked, looking up at the monitor.

Cosmo smirked, "Her names Eyescream. Resident of the Spooky Swamp and a creature of an unknown element."

"Unknown element? Interesting." Spyro remarked, "Though, she looks like a rejected Muppet."

"Or a _Five Night's At Freddy's _character," Cosmo laughed un he noticed Spyro did not understand the joke, "I'll explain it later."

"Wow, now that is one lame villain!"

Cosmo and Spyro cringed when they heard that all-too familiar voice. It was Devlin, and SD, walking past them.

"If I was on a team with those two, I'd be embarrassed beyond imagination. Don't you agree SD?" Devlin asked his partner.

"Absolutely," SD affirmed, "I'm glad my Portal Master chose a formidable villain from the Eastern Skylands."

"Just ignore them," Spyro muttered when they were out their view range, "Are you ready to head back Cosmo?" The purple dragon saw that his Portal Master was lost in thought, "Cosmo?"

Cosmo looked up in alarm, "Huh? Oh, I'm ready to go Spyro!"

"Then let's get a move on," Spyro smiled as he walked toward the group.

Before leaving, Cosmo quickly took his Skyphone from his pocket and took a picture of something…

* * *

After Cosmo and Spyro returned to the group, they followed Mags to the Royal Portal Chambers. The room was filled with many portals of different shapes, sizes, and models. It was like a Portal of Power museum!

"I can't wait to use one these portals to travel around Skylands," Aero expressed, thinking about the many lands she could get to with ease.

"Do we get to pick a design?" Pixel asked, checking out a newer model of the portals.

"Since you mentioned it," Mags said as she looked up from a teleporter desk, "All of these portals, except for that crystalized one, will able available for use in due time."

"Let me guess," Crimson inquired, "We're too inexperienced to train with it?"

"It's a prototype Crimson," Mags answered, waving her fingers in a sly fashion, "And its function isn't for transporting you guys oh no."

"The Portal Masters looked at their Skylanders who shared the same dumb folded look.

"What's the main use for the portal Mags?" Gill Grunt asked.

Mags smirked, her buck-tooth poking out her upper lip, "You'll find out after the assignment. Now, Cosmo, the location of the villain please?"

"The Sp-," Cosmo paused, thinking back to Devlin and Crimson's words from before. He wanted to finish the assignment just as Kimino wanted to; however, he also wanted to earn Crimson's respect in choosing a strong villain.

"Cosmo?" Mags asked again.

Cosmo gulped as he gave his answer, "Cascade Glades." He could feel Spyro giving him a look of confusion and Crimson scoffing at the locations name.

"Okie-dokie then!" Mags typed in the coordinates on the transporters mainframe, "Place all hands and feet inside the Portal of Power right now."

The group stepped onto the Portal of Power. The space was small and compacted, but no one complained about the lack of room. Suddenly, everyone felt a rush of energy surge through their bodies as the portal glowed multiple colors.

"Before I make the jump to The Spell Punk Library, does anybody get a motion sickness from fast movements?" Mags asked.

All of the Portal Masters shook their heads "no".

"Good then!" Mags exclaimed, slamming the button the dash board, "Brace yourselves my students, here's your first portal ride! Skylanders, you might want to stay close to them just in case of interference!"

With a flash of light, Mags' group was disappeared from the room.


	7. Chapter 7: Spell Punked Part 2

The Casclade Glades. A Tropical Forest located all the way in the Cloudbreak Islands. Most travelers tend to stay away from the heart of the forest because of the numerous chompies and greebles that roamed the glade. That was not going to stop the Skylanders and Portal master from completing their assignment. No matter how much a few of them were getting sick of the glade.

Besides an ambush by the greebles, Crimson and Max were getting sick of the oder coming from the various animals living in the glade. Even Hex and Terrafin had to agree with their Portal Masters; more so Hex then Terrafin since the elven sorceress is not fond of wild animals.

"I hope we find the villain soon," Hex stated, rubbing off the dirt from her dress, "The sooner we leave this glade the better."

"What are we supposed to be looking for anyway?" Crimson asked, pulling leaves and twigs out of her hair.

Cosmo looked at the villain card, "A spell punk called Spellslammszer. He's yellow in color and his hood is pointier than a normal spell punks."

"Spellslammszer?" Terrafin repeated, rubbing his chin.

Max noticed the dirt shark was pondering about that name, "Something's up Terrafin?"

"I can't put a finger on it, but that name sounds familiar," the dirt shark answered.

"Maybe he was someone you fought before," Kimino Suggested.

Terrafin was still puzzled, "Maybe…"

"Cosmo, what else does it say about this spell punk?" Spyro asked curiously.

Cosmo looks at the card again, "Besides his description, it just says he is found around the Cloudbreak Islands."

"And besides the greebles and chompies," Aero began, "this place looks really peaceful. You would think we would find some clues to this spell punk's whereabouts by now."

BAAAM!

Suddenly, a brown fox landed smack dab in front of the heroes. His head was faced down in the dirt. Gill Grunt and Aquarius helped him to his feet.

"By the Ancients!" The fox gawked, "Real Skylanders! It has been years since Skylanders have visited the Cloudbreak Islands!"

"Well, Cloudbreak rarely has any problems so-," Gill Grunt was cut off by Whirlwind.

"That's beside the point. Who threw into the dirt like that?"

The Fox lifted his arms up to describe the height of the individual, "A spell punk. One I've never seen before!"

Spyro motioned Cosmo to show the fox the card.

"Did he look like this?" Cosmo held the card for the Fox to see.

The fox nodded a yes, "Exactly! I know you Skylanders can defeat him. Although, you might want to leave these children out of it. I mean, wouldn't it be hard to babysit and save Skylands at the same time?"

The Portal Masters were a little offended by that. They might be new to fighting villains, but there not young enough to need babysitters.

"Actually," Stealth Elf corrected, "these children are our new Portal Masters."

"Oh, my apologies then great Portal Masters," The fox bowed in respect, "Spellslammszer is right this way!"

The heroes thanked the fox for his information and walked toward in the direction he was pointing towards. After they were gone from view, the fox smiled. He was proud that he found Skylanders to save his home.

"I hope they got my hint that Spellslammzser is bigger than an average spell punk," the fox thought, "oh well. Their Skylanders. Nothing can stop those legendary warriors."

* * *

After walking into the heart of the glade, Stealth Elf began to hear voice. She told everyone to stop as soon as they got louder.

"Everyone! Stop moving and be quiet!" Stealth Elf ordered, her tone deadly serious.

Everyone, but Kimino could not hear what Stealth Elf was listening for.

"I hear it as well," Kimino placed her hand next to his ear, "It's faint, but a scratchy voice."

"If that is that isn't a spell punk, then I don't know what is," Ignitor commented, "Do you two think it's safe to proceed without caution?"

"Are we just going to talk and waste or are we going to nab this spell punk!?" Crimson asked, marching on ahead.

Hex, Terrafin, and Max followed her. Spyro couldn't believe the two of them were allowing this.

"Hex, Terrafin!" Spyro called for his fellow Skylanders. Neither one of them responded to Spyro's call. The purple dragon sighed, "So much for studying the enemy."

"I think there just looking out for Crimson and Max Spyro," supposed Gill Grunt.

"I know Gill Grunt, I know," Spyro replied, "And let us hurry so we look after the four of them."

Everyone sprinted after their comrades, with Kimino asking at the end:

"If Crimson doesn't survive before we get there, can we say a boarhog ate her?"

Stealth Elf just raised an eyebrow at her Portal Master.

"A ninja can dream can't she?" asked Kimino shrugging her hands.

* * *

"Curses! You'd think a realm close to the Radiant Isles would have some gosh darn _radiance crystals_!"

Hiding in a row of bushes; Crimson, Hex, Terrafin, and Max stumble upon Spellslammszers keep. Hex and Terrafin were both surprised at how big and different Spellslammszer was from the spell punks there used to seeing on an average basis. Crimson, and to some extent, Max, were surprised that Cosmo was able to choose an impressive villain.

"And here I thought twinkle toes would choose a wimpy villain," Crimson smirked, "I might have to take back everything I said about him."

Max shrugged, "Cosmo's a lot more daring than I expected him to be. He looked like a guy who plays it safe."

"I just can't believe Spyro approved of this villain," Hex murmured.

Terrafin snapped his fingers, "Got it!"

"Got what?" Max asked.

"Spellslammszer," Terrafin began, "is the champion of Battlebrawl Island. It's a fight club not too far from this area. I happened to catch a couple of matches a while back."

"Oh really?" Hex asked, "Tell us Terrafin, do we stand a chance?"

"Maybe," Terrafin contemplated, "if all of us got the jump on him at the same time."

"Then what are we waiting for!?" Crimson yelled as she ran towards the evildoer.

Hex panicked chasing after Crimson, "Crimson! This not how you prepare an attack!"

"That girl is a little hard headed," Terrafin said as he and Max left the bushes as well.

Max agreed, "Yeah, but that's what we need right now."

Spellslammszer turned around to see the group of four rushing from him. He raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Who are you four trespassers!? State your business!"

The four of them stopped in their tracks. Crimson and Max held their sky gems just as Hex and Terrafin took a defensive stance.

"We are Portal Masters and these are our Skylander partners!" Crimson yelled with pride, "And if you don't want to your mystical butt kicked, I suggest you surrender to us before we take you back our Academy!"

"Academy?" Spellslammszer repeated with a puzzle look, "The Skylanders opened a high school?"

"Not just a school!" Max laughed, "We learn fighting tactics, weapon wielding, and we even get to see the artifats-"

Terrafin jabbed Max in his chest so he would stop talking, "That was too much information Max."

"Too much indeed fool," Spellslammszer thought deviously, "I bet these Skylanders have radiance crystals in there so called Academy." The might spell punk laughed evilly.

"What's so funny cone-head!?" Terrafin asked, cracking his knuckles.

Spellslammszer placed his hands to his chest, "Oh, my apologies great Skylanders. I just find it funny that you have chosen two unexperienced children to aid you instead of fellow Skylanders as yourselves."

Crimson's face was blood red, "I'm really getting sick of everyone saying kids or children! **Viper Skull!**"

Crimson's sky gem turned into a scythe with a snake's skeleton wrapped around it. The eye sockets of the snake held a ruby in each one.

"Am I supposed to be scared little girl?" Spellslammszer looked at his fingers mockingly, "How about I introduce the four of you to my nightmare rea-,"

"Golden Yamato Blaster, In the Face!"

Unexpectedly, Spellslammszer was hit with a blast of gold energy from above. He stumbled backwards to the ground. When he looked up, he saw Trigger Happy standing inbetween him and the foes he eyed before.

"Me, the might Spellslammszer, attacked by a gremlin? That will not due!"

Spellslammszer charged up magic energy in his hands, "Get ready to face your nightmares Skylanders and watch your hopes willow away!" Just as he was about to unleash the attack, Spellslammszer noticed Spyro and the others coming to join the battle.

"So there is more of them here. Now's my cue!" Spellslammszer whispered to himself. He suddenly fell to the ground and coughed in pain, "Oh weary me! I should have rested in between my last fight at Battlebrawl and trying to carry out my plans. My powers haven't returned to me yet. I surrender Skylanders."

The Skylanders and Portal Masters were in a state of shock. This spell punk was to seconds from blasting Trigger Happy to kingdom come and suddenly admits he is weak. Something wasn't right.

"Okay, that was too easy," Aquarius noted. He saw Crimson had her weapon out, "Did you guys attack before we got here?"

"Only Trigger Happy," Crimson pointed at the orange gremlin, who was giving his Portal Master a high five.

While everyone was talking, Spyro decided to have a private conversation with Cosmo.

"Devlin got under your skin huh?" Spyro asked, giving Cosmo a stern look.

"No, I made the decision my-," Cosmo saw how stern Spyro was right now, "Not just Devlin, I just wanted to impress our group with a cool looking villain."

"Believe me Cosmo, I understand," Spyro said with remorse, "but next time, we can't risk the chance. Just image if this guy was a Doom Raider or in league with Kaos."

Cosmo nodded, "I understand."

"Hey!"

Spyro and Cosmo looked to see that their friends had Spellslammszer tied up and ready to go. Apparently, Stealth Elf carried elf enchanted rope in case of emergencies.

"Are you two ready to go?" Roy asked, making sure the rope was as tight as it could be.

Spyro and Cosmo nodded as the regrouped with their team.

"So how do we get back to the academy?" Aero asked, hoping someone had a suggestion.

"We click the heels of our shoes and say there's no place like home?" Pixel asked, laughing at her own joke. Suddenly a white light engulfed everyone, "Wow, I can't believe I was right!"

After the light faded away, everyone was in the Portal Chambers. They looked back at Spellslammszer to make sure he was still secured in ropes.

"Hot Butter Toast!" Mags exclaimed as jumped over the dashboard of the chamber, "I'm glad to see you all are fine. In fact, the only thing bad is the mud and leaves on your clothes."

Mags zapped her students with her staff, cleaning up the stains on their clothes and/or bodies, "Much better!"

"I think you might have forgotten the odor. They still smell fowl to me," Spellslammszer joked, until Trigger Happy smacked him across the head with his pistol.

"You shut your mouth!" Trigger Happy ordered the villain.

Mags peeked around here team to see the villain they caught. She was quite astonished they went after a villain who looked dangerous for rookies to take on, "Who is that exactly?"

"Spellslammszer," Spyro answered, "He's a spell punk."

"You're pulling my leg," Mags asked, a little baffled that a spell punk could be this large, "And you all defeated him? As in, fought him until he couldn't put up a fight no more?"

"Well he sort of gave up after all of us showed up together," Whirlwind admitted.

"But I shot him in the face with my golden yamato blaster!" Trigger Happy gloated.

Mags had a worried look, but she knew the Trap Team would arrest Spellslammszer when all the teams made it back. Her students needed their grade as well so she didn't want to hinder their progress, "Let's just get him into the gym with the other teams and their villains so the Trap Masters can haul them off to Cloudcracker Prison when they arrive."

The team headed out to the gym, with Spellslammszer in tow.


End file.
